


The Kings, Queens, and Princes

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo and Thorin

The kingdom of Erebor was peaceful at last, dwarrows running about, mining, rebuilding and anything to simply being happiness to everyone around them.

Thorin has a lot to be thankful for, Bilbo being there for him when the gold sickness took its greatest toll on the King's body. Fíli and Kíli were to help drag him out of that sickness, something else Thorin was also very grateful for them.

Now he sat before his husband, thinking over how to thank Bilbo property. Flowers and gifts were not going to cut it this time. Making love to one another became a topic of interest, but Thorin wanted to make it special.

Bilbo was a bachelor and never got married up to this point. Which means he was completely inexperienced, if there ever was one. They have never had the chance to truly give love to one another after Bilbo insisted on not having sex before marriage.

Of course, Thorin wanted to be the one to take Bilbo out of virginity, but he also wanted to give the whole affair an experience.

Fíli and Kíli recently got engaged to one another and managed to pick up the two women that also helped greatly in the rebuilding of Erebor.

Both of them were Valiers from Valinor, ones unknown in the history of the holy ones. Elien and Gwainel, both of them Queens or at least very close to it in that matter.

Thorin insisted the brown haired, blue eyed Valiers take something from all of the gold, but they never did.

Short story short, Fíli and Kíli has found them around Dale of all things. They snatched the sisters up and headed back to the kingdom.

Now all four of them stood before Thorin and Bilbo with the possibilities of having love with all of them, if Bilbo so choose.

Elien looked between Bilbo and Thorin, her midnight blue eyes darting between the both of them. Gwainel remained silent in the whole affair, looking at Fíli and Kíli with her dark turquoise blue eyes.

“I think it would be best to give Bilbo and Thorin a chance to know one another's body before jumping in with us here. We can just quietly make love to our partners until you two feel ready,” Elien suggested. The others nodded to the idea, watching as Fíli and Kíli were dragging Gwainel and herself to another part in the bedroom.

Two couches stood away from the bed and they both deemed that a good place to strip their Ones bare of clothing.

Thorin and Bilbo looked at one another with the soft moans coming from Kíli.

“Are you ready for this?” Thorin asked, wanting to be as polite as possible while also knowing where Bilbo was at, if they were both ready to take each other's virginity away.

“I am ready as I will ever be,” Bilbo said, leaning into Thorin.

“May I kiss you?” Thorin asked.

“If you are asking that this kiss may send us to making love to one another, then kiss me with everything you have,” Bilbo taunted, bringing his lips to Thorin's, brushing the skin together before full kissing. Thorin lightly pushed Bilbo on the bed, straddling his hips and starting to remove his trousers. Bilbo worked on Thorin's tunic, pulling it free and bringing Thorin to hang above him. Thorin got Bilbo's trousers free from Bilbo's waist and pushing them away on the ground below.

Thorin yanked Bilbo's tunic from his body and kissed him as Bilbo fumbled with unlacing Thorin's trousers. Thorin helped him unlace it and they both stared at one another's body for a very long moment, their undergarments the only thing that is awaiting their full nakedness.

They both grabbed onto each others undergarments and pulled down until it became loose enough that they kicked off the article of clothing. Another long silence hit and Thorin brushed his hand over Bilbo's cock.

“Do you want to lead, or myself or do you want me to go inside of you or do you want to go inside of me?” Thorin asked.

“I need to get used to you inside of me, so let's have you lead,” Bilbo said.

Thorin nodded and pushed one of his fingers into Bilbo’s hole and found that it was surprisingly relaxed and stretched. “Did you stretch yourself?” Thorin asked.

“Of course, I made sure I did it this morning just in case you were finally going to make love to me. I have stretched myself since you suggested we court,” Bilbo explained.

“You have been waiting, haven't you?” Thorin asked, putting a second finger in and starting to pump.

“A bit, yes. Let's stop talking so you can focus,” Bilbo said, getting nervous under Thorin.

“Scared?”  Thorin asked.

“I just haven't done this before. Not saying you will hurt me, but I still feel nervous,” Bilbo said.

“Don't worry, I'll be nice and we can stop wherever you like,” Thorin said. “Are you ready for me to come inside of you?”

“Yes, I'm ready...wait, maybe put one more finger in and pump a bit longer. I need to get used to anything inside of me at this point, “ Bilbo said. Thorin nodded and placed a third finger, starting to pump while going inside of Bilbo as much as he could. Bilbo immediately relaxed and smiled at the sensation.

“Are you good now?” Thorin asked.

“Very, I think I'm ready for you,” Bilbo said. Thorin removed his fingers slowly and lined himself with Bilbo, slowly going inside of him. Once Thorin was settled inside Bilbo, he looked down at his hobbit.

“Go ahead and start moving, you be slow about it,” Bilbo said. Thorin obeyed and slowly pushed inside before slowly drawing out and drawing back in with the process repeating itself.

“They are finally doing it,” Fíli said, smiling at Thorin and Bilbo.

“Don't stare, Fee. It's not nice,” Kíli teased his brother.

“You are the one to talk, Kee,” Fíli teased. Kíli pushed him back down on the couch and the whole love process repeated itself.

Thorin was still going slowly and Bilbo didn't once beg to go faster. He continued at the slow pace until they had enough and were satisfied with the result.

Elien had finally gotten off of Gwainel and saw they are done. “I think this was fun, but perhaps you two should-”

“I think we are good for tonight,” Thorin said, cutting off Elien, who got pushed on the couch by Gwainel and they made love to one another.

Bilbo shook his head and kissed Thorin. “Thank you for this. I needed it, we all needed it.”

“It wasn't a problem at all, I just wasn't expecting these four to fuck one another while we did it slowly,” Thorin said, motioning to Fíli, Kíli, Elien and Gwainel.

“I honestly think it helped when it came to having my first time,” Bilbo said.

“I am glad.”


	2. Fíli and Kíli

”Kee, get your bum moving, we do not have much time before the big party!” Fíli yelled.

Kíli came down the stairs wearing his prince attire. His beard was still too short to braid, but was finally coming in.

They exchanged hugs and bunting of heads before heading out into the hall. Fíli grabbed Kíli’s hand and took him to the food table, sitting together and enjoying a meal together.

As the night went on with dance after dance, wine and anything else under the night sky, Fíli and Kíli found themselves in the library of all places, rambling about which one of them loved one another more drunkenly. Every word after the next seemed to become even less understandable than the previous word until they both passed out.

* * *

Morning rose and the brothers woke up groggily, but not without remembering some detail in what happened the night before.

“Fee, did you say you loved me last night,” Kíli muttered, remaining laying down.

“Kee, I do not remember, but I have always had feelings for you,” Fíli said, walking over to his brother and pecking him on the cheek.

Kíli looked up at Fíli and brought him to his lap. “You mean that?”

“I do, I really do,” Fíli said.

“Maybe we should start courting,” Kíli said.

A smile grew on the older brother’s face. “Or marriage.”

They both kissed. “I would like that a lot,” Kíli muttered.

Going out of the room, hand in hand, Fíli and Kíli headed to the dining hall to have breakfast, now engaged brothers.


	3. Elien and Gwainel

Elien was shocked at her sister when she said she wanted a courtship. It was an oddity upon their race, but she found herself nodding, hugging her sister.

“I can finally have you in my life,” Gwainel muttered, moving her hands to Elien’s waist. They exchanged a long kiss before finding themselves hugging one another.

“Does that mean we can bear a child together?” Elien teased a bit.

“Let's skip that part for now,” Gwainel purred, running her hands down Elien’s waist. Elien pulled away, a serious expression on her face.

“Not right now, love. Maybe soon you can claim me,” Elien said, heading out of the room. Once the doors shut, Gwainel sighed loudly _why was my sister so cute?_

* * *

“You are courting your own sister?” Mirthiel asked, looking over Gwainel’s health.

“Yes, and I hope you do not stop me,” Gwainel said.

“I am the least of your worries,” Mirthiel said, moving away from the valier as she sat up and looked at the white haired elf. “Your other sisters and step brother are your main concern. Not to mention the other Valar and Valier. I just think if you two are going to make your relationship more serious, that you get married before anything else happens.”

“I know Elien loves me as much as I love her, but I still think she has doubt in her mind about me,” Gwainel said.

“Then ask her, you will not know how she feels if you do not ask her the feeling she has for you. Who knows, you might get laid tonight,” Mirthiel said, raising Gwainel’s legs up and checking the area in between her legs. “You should also stretch yourself, helps when it comes to intercourse, if Elien is leading tonight.”

“I do not like to discuss what happens in the bedroom,” Gwainel said. Mirthiel checked her legs and feet before finding nothing wrong with anything.

“You are all clear and ready for whatever happens next. Go talk to your sister already,” Mirthiel said, gesturing Gwainel out of the healers.

Gwainel went to Elien’s bedroom (which happened to be Gwainel’s as well) and knocked on the door. Elien answered it and looked at her sister. “What is it? Something wrong? Did the healers say you are sick?” Elien asked, a bit of worry in her unshaken voice.

“Elien, I am fine. More than fine in fact, I was just wondering...,” Gwainel paused, entering into the room and shutting the door behind her, Elien’s cold eyes remain locking in on her sister.

“Yes?”

“Can we have intercourse tonight?” Gwainel said. Elien rose an eyebrow at her and coming a bit closer to her sister.

“A little early, do you think?” Elien asked.

“Is that a no?”

“I am letting you answer that question.”

“We have been together for as long I can remember. I think it would be nice to finally claim your body. Just once and I will not ask again,” Gwainel said, kneeling down to Elien’s height.

“I think that is more of a reason I can give for my One. Maybe I have been a bit harsh on the whole ‘no sex before marriage,’ it is ludicrous if you ask me. Well, at least indulge a little and embrace the dark side of mind. I do not mind you claiming me tonight, perhaps I can unwind under the sheets,” Elien said, wrapping her arms around Gwainel’s neck as she dragged her sister to bed.

“Elien of the Valier, may I make love to you tonight?” Gwainel asked before setting her sister on the bed.

“Yes you may, Gwainel of the Valier,” Elien said, pulling Gwainel into a long kiss. Gwainel pushed Elien on the bed and straddled her hips, layering kisses on Elien’s face.

“Go more on the bed, I am falling off your bony lap,” Gwainel muttered. Elien moved herself to the middle of the bed, finding her trousers down her legs, a playful smirk on Gwainel’s lips.

“Is this going to be a game about how quickly we can undress the other?” Elien asked, already slipping Gwainel’s trousers off from under her robe.

“It will be more interesting with who is faster,” Gwainel said smirking. Elien undid Gwainel’s robe and slipped it off her arms, which were fumbling with Elien’s tunic until getting it undone, pulling it off Elien’s arms. They kissed again before Elien pulled Gwainel’s undergarments free from her sister’s body

“I win,” Elien muttered through the kiss. Gwainel rolled her eyes and took off Elien’s undergarments. Gwainel found herself getting herself humped by Elien, slowly moving her hips back and forth.

“Are you claiming me tonight or am I?” Gwainel asked, melting in her sister’s touch.

“Not sure yet, but you may do what you want,” Elien said, hopping off Gwainel’s lap.

Gwainel nodded and went down in between Elien’s legs and started licking and sucking the area, causing Elien to moan a bit.

“You can do this all night long if you like,” Elien said through her moaning.

“Or we can go straight to what you would like,” Gwainel said, moving herself to hover over Elien and roll her hips up and down her sister’s hips.

“Yes, I would like that a lot,” Elien said.

With a long kiss, they were sent into the long hours of the night, enjoying the company of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
